Silent World
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: —karena apa daya, hatinya telah membeku sempurna. Ch 3: "Kau ini mau uji nyali atau apa sih?"/ "Siapa yang menyuruhmu membuka lemari itu, hah?" First KazuKarin fict.
1. Prologue

**-Silent World-**

***Prologue***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Kamichama Karin belongs to Koge Donbo**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Hanazono Karin x Kujo Kazune**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV, alur lambat/cepat**

**Summary: —karena apa daya, hatinya telah membeku sempurna.**

Karin memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat hasil ulangan di genggaman tangannya.

Persetan dengan nilai rendah.

Toh takkan ada yang peduli padanya. Mau dapat nilai berapapun, bukankah itu hak miliknya?

Ah. Ibunya pergi meninggalkan dirinya saat ia kecil. Selain itu, ayahnya baru saja pergi meningalkannya dengan bergelimang harta minggu lalu demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Namun tetap saja, kekayaan takkan dapat membeli kasih sayang orangtua maupun mengantikan posisinya, bukan?

Karenanya, hal tersebut berhasil membuat karakter Karin berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Yang semula merasa dicintai, menjadi dibenci—

Yang semula memiliki sifat ramah, menjadi dingin—

Yang semula begitu optimis kini memandang semuanya begitu negatif—

_—karena apa daya, hatinya telah membeku sempurna._

Sulit untuk dicairkan dan sulit untuk dikembalikan seperti semula.

"Bodoh," gumamnya sambil memasukan kertas ulangan ke dalam tas miliknya secara asal-asalan. Lalu menghela nafas dan mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Tampak halaman sekolah beserta pohon-pohon bunga sakura yang mulai menampakkan kelopak indahnya, menandakan musim semi akan segera tiba.

Karin menghela nafasnya. Ini akan menjadi musim semi terburuk sepanjang riwayat hidupnya.

Takkan ada lagi acara melihat bunga sakura bersama dengan semua—mantan—sahabatnya juga keluarga—

—sebab semuanya telah berubah.

Berubah drastis dalam sekejab mata—membuatnya ingin menitikkan air mata dan menumpahkan segala kesedihannya kepada seseorang, membiarkan kehangatan menyelubungi dirinya dengan sebuah pelukan, dan mendengar ucapan "Kau akan baik-baik saja" dari mulut sahabatnya.

Namun apa daya, kini semua telah menutup hati pada gadis yang berubah—membuatnya merasakan beban yang belum pernah ia alami sebelumnya juga sepenuhnya merubah pandangan tentang dunia.

.

.

Meskipun begitu—

—bolehkah ia tetap berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti akan tiba saat dimana seseorang datang memberikan cahaya dalam kehidupan kelamnya?

.

**Hai, ini fict KazuRin pertama saya. Maaf jika aneh, dan ini pendek sekali... karena baru prolog. Tapi chap satu saya usahakan lebih panjang. Ehehe, maklum anak baru belajar. Dan tolong review jika berkenan. Review selalu memotivasi saya untuk segera cepat melanjutkan cerita :3**

**Sekian, sampai jumpa.**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	2. Chapter 1

**-Silent World-**

***Ch 1***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Kamichama Karin belongs to Koge Donbo**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Hanazono Karin x Kujo Kazune**

**Genre:Romance, Drama**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV**

**Summary: —karena apa daya, hatinya telah membeku sempurna.**

Sambil membawa tas coklat yang berisikan buku pelajaran, Karin memosisikan dirinya untuk berdiri tegak dan melangkah dengan angkuh menuju kelasnya.

Raut wajahnya kini tampak begitu dingin hingga warga sekolah mulai takut akan dirinya dan mempertanyakan perubahan drastis yang terjadi.

Contohnya adalah mantan sahabat Karin, yang akan selalu melarikan diri saat gadis itu berjalan menuju dirinya—hanya sekedar berlalu.

Membuat Karin sedih jauh di lubuk hati, namun juga tak dapat menyangkal fakta bahwa kini ia tak dapat kembali menjadi Karin yang dulu.

"_Apa benar dia Karin-chan?"_

"_He? Hanazono dari kelas 9-C itu? Kau bohong kan? Mereka benar-benar berbeda."_

"_Sejak kapan Hanazono berubah seperti itu? Seingatku ia masih tampak begitu ceria minggu lalu."_

"_Aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Karin-chan..."_

Sayup-sayup terdengar pembicaraan di sepanjang koridor yang dilewatinya mengenai dirinya. Karin tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

Mereka tak tahu.

Mereka tak mengetahui apapun.

Yang mereka ketahui hanyalah, kelurga Hanazono merupakan keluarga seperti keluarga lainnya. Tak memiliki banyak perbedaan dan bahkan tak ada yang memiliki _clue_ mengenai ibunya yang meninggalkannya.

Awalnya Karin tak begitu mempermasalahkannya, toh ayahnya selalu saja ada untuk dirinya. Namun kini? Lihat. Ia meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dan membuatnya putus asa akan masa depan.

"Tou-san, lihat? Ini semua salahmu," gumam Karin dengan wajah kesal sambil mearih kenop pintu kelas dan memutarnya—masuk dan menemukan kelas yang langsung sunyi melihat kehadirannya.

Karin bertanya-tanya dalam hati, namun tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya terus berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di ujung kelas—dekat jendela. Segera, Karin pun meletakkan tas dan merapikan mejanya.

Lalu segera beranjak duduk. Namun melihat sekelas yang terus menatap dirinya dengan pandangan aneh, membuat Karin merasa tidak nyaman.

Ia pun menautkan kedua alisnya—kesal—lalu bertanya dengan sinis. "Apa?"

Beberapa teman sekelas tampak mulai tak menyukai perilakunya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke aktifitas mereka semula. Sedangkan sisanya tergagap dengan satu kata singkat, padat, jelas yang diucapkan Karin.

Tidak terbiasa, panik, dan terkejut. Itulah yang mereka rasakan. Yah, dapat dikatakan mereka tergagap karena tak menyangka jawaban sedingin itu akan keluar dari mulut gadis berparas manis tersebut.

"U-U-Um... bukan apa-apa!" ucap seorang gadis dengan panik yang sontak diiringi anggukan oleh beberapa temannya. Karin menatap gadis itu tajam beberapa menit. Lalu segera mendesah dan duduk di kursinya dengan manis—melepaskan gadis tersebut.

Dapat dilihat sekarang gadis itu—Rika—menghela nafas lega.

Sekali lagi, Karin pun memutuskan untuk melamun menatap jendela kelas. Entahlah, ia sendiri tak mengerti apa daya tarik jendela tersebut. Tanpa sadar saja telah menjadi hobi baginya.

Karin mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali ketika menatap halaman sekolah yang sama setiap harinya—dengan insan berbeda berlalu lalang.

Sebelum kedua manik matanya menangkap figur seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang duduk di salah satu batang pohon bunga sakura. Karin pun menatap pemuda—yang tak menyadari kehadirannya—dengan heran.

Pemuda itu tampak sedang memainkan sebuah biola dengan begitu hati-hati. Namun karena tertutup kaca jendela, Karin pun tak dapat mendengarkan lantunan musik yang tercipta dari gesekan biola.

Karena rasa ingin tahu mengalahkan kemalasan Karin untuk pergi meninggalkan kursi duduknya, Karin pun segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas—yang sontak membuat sekelas bertanya-tanya.

Namun tentu saja, tak ada yang berani untuk mengemukakan pertanyaan padanya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Toh masih terdapat lima belas menit sebelum kelas dimulai," batin Karin sambil berjalan angkuh dan memasang wajah dinginnya—membuat beberapa adik kelas bergidik ngeri saat melewatinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Karin telah sampai di halaman sekolah. Masih dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan ditiup angin dan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi—membuatnya merasa begitu pendek dan terasing.

Namun hal itu hilang seketika saat sebuah lantunan melodi indah masuk dalam indra pendengarannya.

Karin terhenyak dan dengan cepat menelusuri setiap pohon sakura dalam halaman. Hingga ia menemukan seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah yang serupa dengannya sedang duduk di atas batang pohon—memainkan biola. Ah, dia adalah pemuda yang ia lihat di kelas.

Karin menghela nafas dan berusaha mencari tempat dimana dirinya tak dapat dilihat oleh sang pemuda, namun dapat melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu memainkan biolanya.

Hingga saat ia menemukannya, ia pun bersembunyi disana—di balik tembok—dan menjamkan pendengarannya.

Ini hanya perasaannya, atau... melodi ini terdengar begitu sedih?

Karin yang kebinggungan pun mengintip untuk melihat raut wajah sang pemain. Walaupun jarak mereka cukup jauh, Karin merasa masih dapat menangkap mimik yang terpasang saat sang pemuda bermain.

Seharusnya, dapat melantunkan sebuah melodi yang begitu indah membuat kepuasan diri pada sang pemain juga membuatnya merasa gembira.

Namun mengapa... raut wajah pemuda itu tampak begitu sedih dan tersiksa?

.

**Hai. Kembali ke saya yang baru saja ngelanjutin chap satu. Maaf sekali lagi karena ceritanya begitu pendek. Chap 2 mungkin akan update beberapa hari mendatang atau minggu depan. Ini balasan reviewnya~**

_**-Rin-chan 2930**_

_**Iya. Pendek memang... ok ini sudah lanjut, thanks sudah me-review! :'3**_

_**-Guest**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih banyak telah me-review! :'3**_

_**-Hayashi Hana-chan**_

_**Belum keliatan sifatnya Kazune tapi sebenarnya dia itu... dingin. Aku ga buat dia OOC kayak Karin. Ngespoil memang, tapi habis ini keluar, nti juga tahu kok #slap**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut. Arigatou ne Ira-san sudah me-review! :3**_

_**-lthin**_

_**Thanks! Maaf membuat anda menunggu lanjutannya! Semoga suka! :'D**_

_**-dci**_

_**Ok. Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih banyak telah me-review! :3**_

_**-Hanazono Hinami**_

_**Ok, ini sudah lanjut... maaf lama. He? Ga akan selama itu deh kayaknya #slap**_

_**Arigatou ne sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-ismi . azizzah**_

_**Iya, soalnya itu baru prolognya... Ini sudah lanjut. Arigatou sudah me-review :)**_

**Terima kasih banyak atas semua yang sudah membaca dan me-review!**

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne**_**!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	3. Chapter 2

**-Silent World****-**

***Ch 2***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Kamichama Karin belongs to Koge Donbo**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): ****Hanazono Karin x Kujo Kazune**

**Genre:**** Romance, Drama**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV**

**Summary:** **—karena apa daya, hatinya telah membeku sempurna.**

Karin melepas kedua sepatu yang ia kenakan dan mengembalikan ke tempatnya semula—rak sepatu.

"_Tadaima_," ucapnya lirih.

Hening.

Itulah respon yang ia dapat.

Karin menghela nafas pelan lalu segera menjejakan kakinya di atas lantai kayu kediaman Hanazono. Kedua iris hijaunya menatap nanar ruang tamu yang dahulu merupakan tempat keluarganya berkumpul.

Ya. Saat-saat dimana semuanya tampak sangat berwarna. Ceria, saling terbuka, dan membagi kehangatan baik dalam suka maupun duka.

Karin tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Ingin rasanya ia kembali ke masa tersebut.

Namun tentu saja, hal tersebut takkan mungkin.

Semuanya terlalu banyak berubah.

Berawal dari kematian sang ibu, yang membuat ayahnya mau tak mau harus bekerja membanting tulang demi memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Dan tentu saja, hal tersebut membangun tembok penghalang di antara dirinya dan sang anak.

Karin selalu berusaha untuk menghancurkan tembok tersebut. Namun ironis—pikiran dengan perilakunya sangat jauh berbeda.

Gadis itu tak dapat mengahancurkannya.

Ia tak bisa.

Sejak awal, ia tak sanggup melakukannya. Jarak di antara keduanya sudah sangat jauh dan sulit untuk disatukan.

Miris memang, akan tetapi itu hanyalah awal dari segalanya.

Ya, awal dari segala penyiksaan Karin dan kehancuran keluarganya.

Pekerjaan sang ayah membuatnya harus melakukan kontak dengan banyak rekan. Dan hal tersebut memenopoli waktunya dengan Karin—memperlebar jarak di antara keduanya.

Hingga klimaks pun terjadi saat Karin menemukan sang ayah pulang dengan seorang wanita yang kelak menjadi ibu tirinya.

Ayahnya mencoba untuk mendiskusikan pernikahannya kepada Karin. Namun tentu saja—Karin tak mendengarkan satu pun ucapan sang ayah dan terus menolak dengan tegas.

Baginya, ibu yang telah membesarkannya takkan dapat digantikan oleh ibu manapun di dunia.

Hal tersebut membuat sang ayah sangat kecewa dan sedih.

Keesekan harinya, Karin menemukan ayahnya tak berada dimanapun. Dirinya hanya sendiri dalam rumah. Tanpa orang dewasa satupun yang menemani.

Satu gagasan yang mendarat di pikiran Karin saat itu adalah, ayahnya meninggalkanya karena mengetahui dirinya tak setuju dengan wanita pilihannya.

Ya.

Ia ditinggalkan.

Benar, bukan?

Sang ayah meninggalkannya.

Karena itulah ia pun menyimpulkan bahwa—

—_segala masalah yang ia hadapi kini adalah kesalahan sang ayah._

.

.

.

Karin menghela nafas melihat kelasnya yang ricuh. Murid-murid tampak sangat girang karena tak lama lagi mereka akan menikmati waktu piknik di bawah pohon sakura bersama keluarga tercinta—

—kecuali Karin.

Gadis berambut coklat tersebut justru tampak begitu kesal—menyebabkan sekelas bertanya-tanya.

Beberapa murid mencoba untuk bertanya padanya, namun apa daya Karin justru menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan kalimat yang sangat dingin.

"_Apa peduli kalian? Toh kalian bukan temanku."_

Satu kalimat terdiri atas tujuh kata yang sontak membuat semuanya tutup mulut dalam sekejab dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

Karin mendengus melihat mereka pergi lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Melihat semuanya begitu gembira entah mengapa membuatnya merasa sedikit... iri. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa mereka akan berpiknik bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Karin menghela nafas lalu—secara tidak sengaja—mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu. Kedua matanya melebar melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang melewati pintu kelasnya. Walau hanya sekilas, insting Karin mengatakan bahwa ia merupakan lelaki yang sama dengan kemarin.

Karin dengan cepat berdiri lalu berlari keluar kelas—membuat beberapa murid bertanya-tanya. Namun Karin tak memedulikan hal tersebut dan terus berlari—mencari kehadiran lelaki berambut pirang tersebut.

Ada sesuatu yang harus ia katakan pada lelaki tersebut...

Dan hal tersebut penting baginya.

_Sangat_ penting.

.

.

.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu—Kujo Kazune—tampak menikmati angin yang berhembus di atap sekolah dengan _earphone_ di kedua telinganya. Dirinya kini sedang duduk bersila di atas lantai atap sambil mendengarkan lagu klasik.

Baginya, mendengarkan musik seperti itu membantunya menenangkan diri.

_Cklek!_

Pintu atap terbuka—tanpa Kazune sadari—dan Karin pun berjalan pelan menghampiri Kazune yang tak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali.

"Hei, kau." Karin memulai pembicaraan tersebut dengan ucapan kasar yang terkesan dingin. Namun Kazune tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali—terlalu fokus mendengarkan lagu dan pandangannya terfokus ke luar sekolah.

Karin mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali memanggil Kazune. "Heiiii, kau mendengarku tidak?"

Sekali lagi Kazune tidak menjawab apapun. Bahkan pandangannya tetap terarah ke halaman sekolah.

Mulailah terbentuk empat sudut siku-siku di pelipis Karin.

"OOOIIII! KAU MENDENGARKU, TIDAK?! KALAU DENGAR JAWAB!"

Kazune terlonjak mendengarnya dan segera melepaskan kedua _earphone_-nya. Lalu mengadahkan kepalanya—membuatnya bertatapan dengan sepasang iris berwarna hijau _emerald_.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kazune sinis.

Karin menatapnya datar—meskipun hatinya kini sangat bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi yang ia tampilkan. "Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali dan kau baru menjawabku sekarang? _Hell_."

Kazune menautkan kedua alisnya—kesal melihat perilaku Karin. "Kau sendiri punya mata tidak? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat jika aku sedang mendengarkan lagu?"

Wajah Karin memerah—karena marah—dan berbagai kata sindiran telah tersusun rapi dalam benaknya, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya. Namun Karin menahan itu semua.

Kazune yang melihat Karin hanya diam dengan tampang marah pun mendengus.

"Lagipula sedang apa kau disini? Dan untuk apa kau memanggilku?" tanyanya kesal. "Kalau kau tak punya urusan denganku, kau dapat pergi sekarang."

Karin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia pun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya—berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Aku ingin kau—" Karin menunjuk Kazune yang menatapnya aneh.

"—mengajariku bermain biola."

Kedua mata Kazune melebar mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa baru saja bertemu dengan gadis berambut coklat itu dua menit yang lalu. Dan kini gadis itu langsung memintanya untuk mengajarkannya bermain biola?

Astaga. Bahkan Kazune tak tahu darimana gadis tersebut mengetahui bahwa ia dapat bermain biola.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Karin menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Lagipula tak ada ruginya kan kalau kau mengajariku?!" seru Karin. Kazune memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Memang tak ada ruginya—" ucapan Kazune segera dipotong oleh Karin.

"Kalau begitu kan—!" Kazune menatap gadis itu tajam—membuatnya bungkam sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya—lalu melanjutkan apa yang ia ingin ucapkan.

"—tapi juga tidak ada untungnya."

Karin menundukkan kepalanya. Uuhh... betapa susahnya membuat kesepakatan dengan lelaki berambut pirang di hadapannya ini.

Ia pun memutar otaknya—berusaha mencari gagasan yang kelak disetujui olehnya.

"Bagaimana jika sebagai ganti kau mengajariku bermain biola, aku akan mengajarimu menggambar dan melukis?" tanya Karin—berusaha mencari jalan lain.

Kazune berpikir keras.

_Well_, ia sendiri sebenarnya sangat suka melukis. Namun ia tak yakin dengan kemampuan gadis berambut coklat yang tampak begitu angkuh dan seenaknya sendiri di hadapannya ini.

Tapi yah...

Mungkin ia dapat mencoba terlebih dahulu?

Kazune pun menatap Karin yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam—meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri, tersirat sedikit rasa cemas disana.

"Hah..." Kazune menghela nafas lalu memosisikan dirinya untuk berdiri di hadapan Karin—membuat Karin terlihat lebih pendek beberapa centi.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Karin dengan nada sinis. Kazune berdecak.

"_Deal_."

Karin mengedipkan kedua manik matanya berulang kali lalu berbinar selama sedetik—sebelum ekspresinya kembali menjadi ekspresi yang pertama kali ia tampakkan di depan Kazune.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Karin dingin. Kazune menatap Karin tidak percaya.

"Kau memintaku mengajarimu tanpa mengetahui namaku?!" jeritnya. Karin hanya mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kazune—sedikit merasa malu.

"Yah... aku hanya tahu satu hal, bahwa kau pandai bermain biola. Dan bagiku masalah lainnya dapat diselesaikan nanti," jawab Karin sejujurnya sambil memutar bola matanya. Kazune mendengus kesal.

"Kujo Kazune," tuturnya singkat. "Kau sendiri?"

"Hanazono Karin," jawab Karin datar. "Terima kasih sudah mau membuat kesepakatan denganku."

Kazune memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar jawaban Karin yang seakan-akan mencemooh dirinya. Hal tersebut dikarenakan nadanya yang terksan datar dan wajahnya yang tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

Karin segera berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari atap sekolah—meninggalkan Kazune yang telah kembali duduk dan melakukan aktifitasnya semula.

Namun kemudian ia berbalik—seakan menyadari sesuatu. Kazune yang menyadarinya menatapnya heran.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat. Karin terdiam sejenak mendengarnya.

"Um... Sekali lagi terima kasih!" jerit Karin dengan wajah datar—walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri terdapat rona merah di kedua pipinya—lalu segera menutup pintu atap dan berlari menuruni tangga.

Kazune terhenyak.

Ini hanya perasaannya atau gadis itu terlihat lebih ramah dibanding sebelumnya? Ah, sudahlah.

Kazune pun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah luar sekolah—mengamati gerak gerik insan yang berlalu lalang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Ia mendengus—namun entah mengapa bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum.

"_Hah... benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan..."_

.

.

.

—_dan inilah awal kehidupan mereka yang mulai memancarkan kembali warnanya._

.

**Hai. Chap dua ini sudah saya buat agak lebih panjang. Semoga suka, dan ngomong-ngomong ini Karin belum suka sama Kazune. Dia merona karena malu ngucapin terima kasih sekali lagi ._. Aneh ngak ya chap ini? Saya kok merasa aneh...**

**Mengenai mengapa Karin minta diajari main biola sama Kazune terungkap di chap depan kok ;3**

**Arigatou ne bagi semua yang me-review, fave, dan follow *q* ... Saya senang sekali ada yang menyukai cerita saya *-* Ini balasan reviewnya~**

_**-ichigo**_

_**Iya, ini sudah lanjut. Arigatou sudah me-review X3**_

_**-dci**_

_**Iya, ini sudah saya usahain panjangin .-.a Arigatou ne sudah me-review ;3**_

_**-Guest**_

_**Sebenarnya dulu LOL gtu, tapi berubah jadi dingin... ehehe. Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review X3**_

_**-Guest**_

_**Bwehehe, iya sih, sukanya yang dramatis gimana gtu ;d**_

_**Arigatou ne... iya, saya akan berusaha X3 Arigatou sudah me-review!**_

_**-Hanazono Hinami**_

_**Wkwkwk, iya bener banget :3 Arigatou sudah me-review ;3**_

_**-Guest**_

_**Iya, saya usahain lebih panjang chap ini... maaf kalau masih kurang panjang D':**_

_**Arigatou sudah me-review! ;D**_

_**-rika'i**_

_**Ok, ini sudah lanjut. Arigatou sudah me-review! :3**_

_**-Wanda**_

_**Ngak mainstream kok. Saya tipe org yang 'katanya' ga bisa ditebak #slap**_

_**Jadi hasilnya begini nih ._. #nak Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! X3**_

_**-Arisa-chan**_

_**Iya, ini saya usahain panjangin... arigatou sudah me-review! XD**_

_**-Kikikazurin**_

_**Gomene sudah buat penasaran ;w; Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! ;3**_

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne**_**!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	4. Chapter 3

Kazune menatap datar daftar yang diberikan gadis berambut coklat di hadapannya. Ia mendelik lalu mengadahkan kepala—menatap sang gadis yang memainkan rambutnya—dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau itu benar-benar seenaknya sendiri ya. Tidak tanya dahulu dan langsung asal buat jadwalnya," tuturnya. Gadis berambut coklat lurus sepunggung itu memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku kan membuatnya karena aku tahu jadwalmu," jawab gadis itu—Karin—dengan nada datar. Kazune menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian kembali menatap jadwal yang dibuat sang gadis.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...darimana kau tahu kalau aku tidak mempunyai jadwal les apapun?"

"Ha! Berarti kau memang tidak les apapun, kan?"

Segera, Karin mendapatkan hadiah berupa jitakan dari sang lelaki berambut pirang.

**-****Silent World****-**

***Ch 3***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Kamichama Karin belongs to Koge Donbo**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): ****Hanazono Karin x Kujo Kazune**

**Genre:****Romance, Drama**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV**

**Summary:** **—****karena apa daya, hatinya telah membeku sempurna.**

"Jadi sebenarnya kau juga tidak tahu dan asal membuatnya kan?!" seru Kazune kesal. Karin hanya menggidikan kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" tanya Karin balik dengan nada menantang.

Oh Tuhan. Kazune mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia meninju gadis di hadapannya ini akibat perilakunya yang menyebalkan.

Tapi Kazune masih sadar diri. Dirinya lelaki, dan Karin perempuan. Jika ia meninjunya lalu gadis tersebut menangis, siapa yang kelak disalahkan?

Pasti dirinya.

Kazune menghela nafas dan berusaha meredakan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Karin tampak tidak memedulikannya dan berbalik untuk keluar dari atap.

Ah, ia menemui Kazune di tempat dirinya dan Kazune biasa bertemu—di atap—pada saat istirahat. Tentunya, untuk memberitakan kabar gembira—yang sesungguhnya merupakan musibah bagi Kazune—tersebut padanya.

Jadi, beginilah jadwalnya:

Selama hari senin hingga kamis, Kazune akan datang ke rumah Karin untuk berlatih menggambar ataupun melukis.

Sedangkan selama kamis dan jumat, gadis berambut coklat tersebut akan datang mengunjungi kediaman Kujo untuk berlatih biola.

Sabtu dan minggu? Itu adalah waktu senggang mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong—" Karin memulai pesan terakhirnya sebelum menutup kembali pintu atap dan membiarkan Kazune membolos kelas. "—sepulang sekolah nanti, kau akan datang ke rumahku sesuai jadwal hari ini."

Kazune mendengus namun tetap mengangguk pelan. Karin terlihat puas akan reaksi Kazune. Segera, ia pun menutup pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Angin di atap berdesir lembut—membuat nuansa sejuk dalam area tersebut. Kazune memejamkan kedua matanya—berusaha menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa dirinya. Namun tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara kembali masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya.

"Ck." Kazune mendecak. Baru saja gadis pengacau itu pergi, kini datang lagi seseorang yang menganggu waktu berharga miliknya?

Perlahan ia kembali membuka matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke halaman sekolah. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat dirinya menangkap gambar sebuah mobil _limousin_ berwarna hitam tengah memasuki pekarangan sekolah.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendelik sesaat. Mimik wajahnya memancarkan rasa heran dan kedua alisnya bertautan.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil tersebut segera memarkir di salah satu tempat kosong dalam area tersebut. Kazune tak terlalu begitu memedulikan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dirinya ingin kembali ke dalam kegiatannya semula—tidur dan membolos pelajaran.

Kedua kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat dan ia ingin kembali memasuki alam mimpi. Namun—

_"__Kyaaa! Lihat lelaki itu! Tampan ya!"_

_"__Eh? Dia Kuga Jin kan?__? __Sedang apa dia disini?"_

_"Ah! Kau benar! Itu Kuga Jin!"_

—teriakan histeris kaum hawa membuatnya mau tak mau tetap terjaga.

Kazune mendengus lalu menoleh ke samping untuk melihat pemuda yang telah membuat kericuhan. Kedua manik matanya segera menelusuri pekarangan dan menemukan figur seorang pemuda tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Pemuda pirang tersebut menautkan kedua alisnya dan segera mengaduk memorinya. Ia merasa pernah melihat lelaki berambut hitam keunguan tersebut sebelumnya.

Tapi—

_—__dimana? _

.

.

.

"Hoi. Masih lama tidak?" tanya Kazune sinis. Ia kini tengah mengekor di belakang Karin yang hendak pergi ke rumahnya.

Ke rumah Karin? Tentu saja. Jangan lupa, mereka kan telah memulai 'kesepakatan' mereka.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya," jawab Karin sinis dan terus berjalan menuju jalan yang sepi. Kazune yang berada di belakang Karin hanya dapat meneguk ludah sambil menatap jalan di sekitarnya.

Ini hanya perasaannya atau mereka sedang melewati jalan sepi yang terkenal angker? Kedua manik mata Kazune memandang sekitarnya dengan was was—berusaha mencari papan nama jalan.

Hingga saat ia menemukannya, dirinya tak dapat menahan rasa terkejut yang kini memenuhi dirinya.

Jalan Fuyumi.

Sebuah rute jalan yang konon pernah terlibat akan kasus pembunuhan. Jika pembunuhan satu orang tidak masalah, namun rumor mengatakan kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi merupakan kasus pembunuhan massal.

Karena itulah, para penduduk yang berhasil bertahan memutuskan untuk mengungsi dan pindah ke lokasi yang lebih aman. Jalan tersebut terkenal angker sebab arwah yang terkadang dilihat oleh warga sekitar.

Sehingga, para penduduk di kota cenderung jarang—ralat, sangat jarang—melewati jalan tersebut. Bahkan mungkin sebulan hanya tiga penduduk bernyali besar yang berani untuk melewatinya.

Kazune mendengus. Apa gadis di hadapannya ini sengaja pergi kemari untuk menguji imannya? Atau mungkin ia ingin membalas dendam atas ucapan pedas yang selalu ia lontarkan padanya?

Tapi, hei! Kata-kata pedas itu kan merupakan respon dari perilaku menyebalkan gadis tersebut! Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya jika serentetan kata tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Kau ini mau uji nyali atau apa sih?" tanya Kazune. Karin hanya terus berjalan di depannya—tanpa memberikan respon apapun.

Sontak, perempatan pun mucul tepat di pelipis Kazune. Hah... Siapa yang takkan kesal jika kehadiranmu hanya dianggap sebagai angin berlalu? Kita pasti kesal, bukan?

Dengan cepat Kazune mencengkram pundak kiri gadis berambut coklat tersebut (yang sontak membuatnya berhenti melangkah) dan menariknya ke belakang—beranjak melihat wajah Karin.

Karin tentu saja sangat terkejut. Gadis itu terlonjak saat ia diputar secara paksa oleh Kazune untuk menghadap dirinya. Namun apa daya, Kazune jauh lebih dikejutkan lagi oleh gadis berambut coklat tersebut. Kedua manik matanya melebar begitu melihat wajah Karin.

Butiran air mata tampak di ujung pelupuk matanya dan terdapat sisa air mata di pipi kirinya.

Sesaat, Kazune berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat gadis itu tampak begitu sedih. Namun sedetik kemudian digantikan oleh ekspresi datar saat melihatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Karin sinis. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak banyak tanya?"

Kazune hanya terdiam. Pikirannya seakan begitu lambat untuk mencerna ucapan sang gadis. Dirinya terlalu fokus akan pikirannya tadi. Kazune pun menaikkan tangan kanannya dan menunjuk pipi kiri gadis tersebut.

"Oi... kau... menangis?" tanyanya. Karin menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Kazune yang baginya terdengar aneh.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal. Kazune menunjuk pipi kiri Karin. Karin ragu akan kebenaran ucapan Kazune, namun tetap meraba pipi kirinya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu merasakan sebuah cairan bening bergesekan dengan kulit jarinya. Gadis itu tak dapat menahan rasa malu yang menjalar dan segera berbalik untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

Kazune hanya terdiam dan menunggu Karin selesai dengan aktifitasnya. Sekitar beberapa detik kemudian, Karin selesai dan menatap Kazune tajam.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau ucapkan hal ini pada siapapun," gadis berambut coklat tersebut mengancam. Kazune menghela nafas lalu mengangguk—terlalu terbawa suasana.

Karin kemudian berbalik lalu kembali melanjutkan melewati rumah demi rumah—diikuti oleh Kazune yang hanya terdiam di belakangnya. Suasana canggung tertampang jelas di antara keduanya.

Sehingga keduanya memutuskan untuk tak memulai percakapan apapun dan hanya membiarkan keheningan melanda.

Hingga tak lama kemudian, keduanya sampai di depan sebuah rumah berukuran sedang di ujung jalan. Karin melangkahkan kaki dalam pekarangan rumah dan segera mengeluarkan kunci dari saku seragam miliknya.

Kazune tertegun di belakang Karin. Namun kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ini rumahmu?"

Karin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan pemuda pirang tersebut. "Tentu saja. Kau kira ini rumah siapa, hah? Hantu?"

Dan tanpa mendengarkan respon selanjutnya dari sang pemuda, gadis itu segera memasukkan kunci dalam lubang dan memutarnya—menimbulkan bunyi klik (pertanda bahwa pintu telah berhasil dibuka).

Karin menarik pintu keluar lalu masuk ke dalam—diikuti oleh Kazune yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Masuklah," ujar Karin lalu melangkah masuk. Setidaknya ia telah menyuruh lelaki tersebut masuk, bukan? Jadi takkan ada alasan lagi baginya untuk tetap berdiri di depan pintu.

Kazune pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

Terdapat ruang tamu dan beberapa pintu tertutup. Selain itu, Kazune juga dapat melihat ruang makan yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang tamu.

Rumah ini normal, sama seperti rumah-rumah lainnya. Tak memiliki kelebihan maupun kekurangan yang mencolok. Kedua manik mata lelaki tersebut terus saja bergerak—hingga kedua matanya menangkap sebuah lukisan yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

Kazune pun berjalan mendekati lukisan berpigura tersebut. Saat ia sampai, dirinya tampak sulit mempercayai pengelihatannya sendiri. Ia terpesona juga kagum.

Sebuah gambaran lukisan mengenai hutan—terbias oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah pepohonan. Selain gambar yang begitu sempurna, pewarnaan pun tak kalah indahnya.

Cat minyak yang digunakan sang pelukis membuat gambaran tampak hidup. Semuanya tergradasi dengan baik. Bahkan bayangan dan cahaya matahari yang menyusup pun tampak begitu nyata.

"Hoi. Sampai kapan kau mau berada disana?" suara sinis berhasil menyadarkan Kazune yang tengah memandang lukisan tersebut. Kazune pun menoleh dan mendapati Karin menatapnya tajam.

"Kau yang membuat lukisan ini?" Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Kazune. Mengapa jawabannya sangat lain dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan? Namun Karin tetap memberikan respon mengenainya.

"Tentu saja aku yang membuatnya." Karin memutar kedua bola matanya dan terus berjalan. "Cepat ikut aku, atau kutinggal."

Kazune mendesah sebagai jawaban—namun berlari menyusul Karin karena dirinya juga tak ingin ditinggal. Lelaki berambut pirang itu terus terdiam selama perjalanan dengan pandangan menerawang.

Sekarang Kazune telah menyadari—betapa hebatnya gadis berambut coklat yang tengah berjalan di depannya ini.

.

.

.

"Ini ruang kerjaku," ucap Karin lalu mengambil dua kanvas kosong yang terletak di pinggir. Kazune masuk dan terperangah.

Dalam ruangan tersebut, terdapat berbagai macam lukisan. Entah itu lukisan abstrak, _manga_, realis, pemandangan, atau dekoratif pun tertata disana.

Kazune tak dapat mengatakan bahwa ruangan tersebut ruangan yang rapi, toh lukisan-lukisan yang dibuat Karin juga tidak ditata dan dijejer rapi. Namun ia dapat mengetahui bahwa ruangan tersebut begitu sering ia gunakan.

Hal tersebut tampak dari palet beserta cat-cat dan _acrylic _yang berserakan di atas lantai juga kuas dalam berbagai ukuran yang dikeringkan di atas tisu.

Karin pun berjalan ke arah Kazune dan menyerahkannya sebuah kanvas berukuran A4. "Ini kanvasnya. Normalnya, orang akan menggunakan _acrylic_ atau cat minyak untuk melukis. Hari ini kita akan menggunakan cat minyak, jadi ambillah beberapa warna yang kau suka beserta kuas dalam berbagai ukuran."

Kazune mengangguk walaupun ia cukup binggung mengenai _acrylic_, toh dirinya bukanlah _pro_ dalam bidang seni.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk mengambil tinner di belakang," lanjut Karin lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Kazune hanya mengangguk lalu beranjak mengambil cat berwarna biru dan kuning dalam kotak serta beberapa kuas yang berserakan di sebelahnya. Dirinya menyeleksi beberapa cat serta kuas yang kelak akan digunakannya.

Namun setelah itu, pandangannya secara tak sengaja terarahkan pada lemari di ujung ruangan. Kazune menaikkan sebelah alisnya—berpikir bahwa mungkin saja terdapat berbagai macam peralatan lainnya disana.

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang mengenai konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat, kedua tangan telah ia ulurkan untuk menarik pintu lemari tersebut.

Lemari pun terbuka, dan Kazune kini menjadi jauh lebih heran dibuatnya. Isi dari dalam lemari tersebut merupakan lukisan.

Sekali lagi, lukisan.

Kazune pun kembali terperangah ketika melihat lukisan-lukisan tersebut.

Semua lukisan ini luar biasa. Seluruhnya bertema pertemanan maupun keluarga juga dilukis dengan begitu indah. Satu per satu ia lihat dan teliti. Semuanya tampak begitu indah, walaupun tak semua gambar realis.

Hingga tiba-tiba, manik matanya menangkap sesuatu jauh di dasar. Akibat rasa penasaran yang besar, lelaki itu pun menarik lukisan tersebut keluar dan melihatnya.

Lagi-lagi Kazune dibuat kagum oleh karya Karin.

Sebuah lukisan mengenai satu keluarga. Keluarga tersebut sedang berpiknik di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Semua anggota keluarga—yang merupakan sepasang orangtua dengan satu anak—tampak bahagia.

Namun terdapat satu hal yang mengganjal dalam benak Kazune.

Lukisan itu… belum selesai.

Hanya sebagian dari lukisan tersebut yang diwarnai, sedangkan sisanya dibiarkan berwarna putih polos seperti dasar kanvas.

Kazune mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali. Namun karena dirinya tak dapat menemukan alasan yang cocok, dirinya pun memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal tersebut pada Karin nanti.

Sekarang, Kazune harus membereskan lukisan yang ia lihat ini sebelum Karin datang. Namun apa daya terdengar sebuah suara pelan dari arah depan.

_Cklek!_

Pintu terbuka—menampakkan Karin yang tengah membawa sebuah botol berisi cairan bening. Gadis tersebut menatap Kazune dengan kedua mata terbelalak ketika menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Tangannya sedikit bergetar dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Pikirannya melantur serta arah matanya tak menentu—antara kanvas dan sang lelaki.

Namun gadis itu sadar diri. Karenanya ia pun berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan topeng yang telah ia bangun sedemikian rupa. Segera, gadis itu memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kazune.

Kazune menahan nafas sejenak melihat sang gadis yang menatapnya sinis dari pintu tempatnya berdiri.

Jika tatapan dapat membunuh, Kazune pasti tak lagi berada disini.

Kazune mempertahankan gaya _stay cool_-nya—meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri terdapat sedikit rasa takut jauh dalam lubuk hatinya. Karin sendiri tampak tak suka akan kelakuan sang lelaki dan memutuskan untuk mengemukakan pikirannya secara jujur.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membuka lemari itu, hah?"

.

.

.

_Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan banyak rintangan dalam hidup? Bukankah lebih baik hidup dalam dunia tenang tanpa hambatan?_

_Namun segala emosi positif telah terkubur akibat tekanan. Sehingga jikalau aku hidup dalam dunia sempurna, aku tak yakin dapat kembali tersenyum dan tertawa secara bebas. Apakah aku__—_

_—__takkan lagi pernah merasakan kebahagiaan?_

.

**Huwee, maafkan saya lanjut lama ;w; ****Gaje ya ceritanya? ****Ngomong-ngomong, saya bukan pemain biola walaupun saya pengen banget bisa main biola. Saya pelukis kanvas pemandangan dan gambar ****_manga_****.**

**Kalimat-kalimat italic yang terakhir itu Kazune dan Karin :3**

**Ah, ternyata baru terungkap ch depan (1 atau 2 lagi) mengapa Karin minta diajarin sama Kazune. Kukira cukup ch ini, tapi nti jadinya kepanjangan… TwT**

**Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong, yang mau saya pergi selamanya dari fandom ini setelah menyelesaikan dua fict IP saya (kembali ke tempat habitat yaitu fandom sebelah: Vocaloid) tolong kemukakan di kotak review… Tapi bagi yang mau saya buat cerita lebih banyak di fandom ini tolong juga kemukakan di kotak review…**

**Ini balasan reviewnya****(yang punya akun saya bales di PM)**

**_-_****_ichigo_**

**_Semoga ini sudah cukup panjang ya #nak_**

**_Arigatou gozaimasu sudah me-review :3_**

**_-_****_Hanazono Hinami_**

**_Iya… Seandainya saja :''3_**

**_Arigatou! Dan arigatou gozaimasu sudah me-review! X3_**

**_-_****_rika'i_**

**_Thanks! Saya selalu usahain lanjut kok… tenang saja…_**

**_Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou ne sudah me-review :3_**

**_-_****_Guest_**

**_Ehehe… Ini kuusahakan lebih panjang, semoga kesampaian X3_**

**_Arigatou ne! Arigatou sudah me-review!_**

**_-_****_Hery_**

**_Eh? Masa? Arigatou ne X3_**

**_Ok, ini sudah lanjut!_**

**_Arigatou ne sudah me-review!_**

**Semoga anda sekalian suka! Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca, fave, follow, dan me-review!**

**Saya senang sekali banyak yang menanggapi cerita ini dan menyukainya. Tolong ya, review sangat memotivasi saya untuk melanjutkan suatu cerita ****(buat kado saya ultah dong, ehehe… #disepak).**

**Sekian****!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
